Miss Me More
by Just LeakyCauldron
Summary: Shuichi und Yuki haben sich tagelang nicht gesehen. Doch es passiert, was passieren muss. So sind sie eben.


.o.O.o. .o.O.o. .o.O.o.

**A/N:** Meine erste _Gravitation_-Fanfiction. Sie basiert auf den Grundkenntnissen, die ich aus den ersten beiden Bänden und den ersten drei DVDs gewonnen habe. Wenn also das eine oder andere nicht so passt, wie ihr euch das vorstellt, entschuldige ich mich dafür. Ich hatte eben sozusagen Langeweile und wollte mich ein wenig von _Harry Potter_ abwenden. Hab ja immer mal einen kleinen Seitensprung zu verzeichnen. ;)

Nya, ich wünsch euch auf jeden Fall viel Spaß und wer die Story liest, kann mir ja auch gleich mal erzählen, wie er sie fand. :)

Grüßlis, LeakyC

**Warning:** Wer nicht weiß, worum es in _Gravitation_ geht, der sei gewarnt: Es ist BoyXBoy, sprich Slash. Friss oder stirb! °muhaha°

**Disclaimer:** Kenn ich nicht, hab ich nicht, meine Phantasie gehört nur mir! °sich selbst applaudier°

**Danke an mein Beta Caro**, die es mal eben noch schnell durchgeguckt hat. °abknutsch°

.o.O.o. .o.O.o. .o.O.o.

* * *

.o.O.o. .o.O.o. .o.O.o.

**.o. Miss Me More .o.**

Yukis Schritte waren schwer, als er aus dem Aufzug trat und den Flur zu seiner Wohnung entlang ging. Zar war seine Haltung aufrecht und er war wie immer, wenn er aus dem Haus ging, akkurat gekleidet, doch eine vor den Mund gehobene Hand verbarg ein verhaltenes Gähnen. Dies war eines von vielen kleinen Anzeichen, die Menschen, die Eiri lange kannten, stutzig werden ließen. Zwar war auch Eiri Yuki ein Mensch und er musste sich somit auch mit allen Nachteilen herumplagen, allerdings war Eiri immer ein Mensch gewesen, der sich nichts hatte anmerken lassen. Nun, außer bei Toma und - und Shuichi.

Yuki holte seinen Schlüssel aus seiner Jackentasche und schloss die Tür auf. Kaum war er zwei Schritte eingetreten, fiel die Wohnungstür auch schon ohne sein Zutun ins Schloss.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn drehte Eiri sich um, während er seine Jacke auszog, und entdeckte Shuichi, der an der Tür lehnte und ihn anlächelte. „Schon zurück?"

Yuki hängte seine Jacke auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer. „Machst du Witze?"

Shuichi folgte ihm. „Wie war das Gespräch?"

„Mizuki macht eine Panik, dass man meinen könnte, es wäre mein erstes Buch." Yuki setzte sich aufs Sofa und zog sich die Schuhe und Strümpfe aus. Er liebte es, barfuß zu laufen.

Shuichi kam auf ihn zu und beugte sich lächelnd zu ihm. „Ich hab dich vermisst." Vorsichtig, um zu testen, in welcher Stimmung Yuki war, strich er seinen Arm hinauf.

Eiris Lippen verwandelten sich zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag zu einem echten Lächeln, bevor er Shuichi seinen Begrüßungskuss gab.

Schnurrend kraulte der _Bad Luck_-Frontmann ihm den Nacken. „Hmm... Yuki?"

„Hm?"

„Mehr..."

Eiri öffnete die Augen du ließ seine rechte Hand unter Shuichis T-Shirt gleiten. „Dafür hast du mir zuviel an", sagte er gegen die Lippen des Anderen.

„Okay", hauchte Shuichi, zog die Hand aus Eiris Nacken zurück und ließ sich von ihm das T-Shirt abstreifen. „Aber dann können wir auch gleich ins Schlafzimmer gehen." Er grinste verlegen.

Amüsiert bemerkte Yuki, dass Shuichi noch immer rot wurde, wenn es um Sex ging, selbst wenn er nur Andeutungen machte.

„Seit wann brauchen wir denn ein Bett?" Eiri zog seinen jüngeren Geliebten auf seinen Schoß und begann, seine Brust zu liebkosen. „Außerdem", meinte er zwischen den Küssen auf die weiche Haut, „trifft mich bestimmt der Schlag, wenn ich sehe, dass du wieder alles auf meinem Bett ausgebreitet hast."

„Unserem Bett." Shuichi hatte seine Arme um den Hals des Blonden gelegt und seufzte genüsslich auf, als dieser fortfuhr, seinen Lippen über seine Brust wandern zu lassen.

Aber lange konnte er nicht stillhalten und seine Hände wanderten über die Schultern hinab auf Yukis Brust. Er beugte sich vor und nahm Eiris Lippen mit seinen eigenen in Anspruch, während er begann, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. So legte er Schritt für Schritt Yukis hellhäutige Brust frei und machte sich schließlich hungrig daran, Eiri zu streicheln und zu küssen. Mit unanständiger Hingabe saugte er an Yukis Brustwarzen und wartete gespannt auf dessen Reaktion, die jedes Mal anders ausfiel.

Diesmal ließ Eiri zurück an die Sofalehne sinken und zog Shuichi einfach mit sich. Sein Griff um dessen Hüften war besitzergreifend und lockerte sich erst, als er sich daran machte, Shuichi seine Hose auszuziehen.

Sie waren bereits ein eingespieltes Team, was ihrem Sexleben allerdings keinen Abbruch tat. Auf die eine oder andere Weise waren sie verrückt nacheinander.

Der wesentliche Bestanteil ihrer Beziehung war allerdings ihr tägliches Zusammensein, woraus sich spätestens nach Shuichis Einzug eine seltsame Liebesgeschichte entwickelt hatte. Wenn Yuki manchmal darüber nachdachte, musste er lächeln, und manchmal war es ein ironisches Lächeln, weil er sich bewusst wurde, dass sie ihre Beziehung hauptsächlich Shuichis Hartnäckigkeit verdankten. Und die hatte er - zum Glück - auch nicht verloren, obwohl sie inzwischen über ein dreiviertel Jahr zusammen waren und Eiri ihm in letzter Zeit weniger Anlass zur Sorge gegeben hatte. Ansonsten hatte Shuichi sich verändert. Natürlich kam die Musik immer noch an zweiter Stelle, wenn nicht gar an erster, wenn es mal wieder darum ging, _Nittle Grasper_ auszubooten, und auch die kindischen Tobsuchtsanfälle standen hin und wieder an der Tagesordnung („Müssen alle Rocksänger sich wie Idioten benehmen?", Zitat Hiro), doch alles in allem schien Shuichi reifer geworden zu sein. Und dabei hatte er auf unheimlichste Weise gelernt, sich Yuki zu nähern, ihn zu verstehen, so dass sie große Streitereien zu verhindern wusste.

Eiri selbst war ein Egoist, das wusste er selber, und so konnte er auch nicht darauf verzichten, ab und zu zu sticheln, um eine kleine, erfrischende Zankerei vom Zaun zu brechen. Als Ausgleich dazu gab er sich allerdings alle Mühe, auch mal auf Shuichis Bedürfnisse einzugehen. Denn eins wusste er sicher: Unter keinen Umständen wollte er die kleine Nervensäge verlieren!

.o.O.o.

Yuki lag nun halb auf Shuichi und holte tief Luft. „Uhm..." Er ließ den Kopf auf ein Kissen sinken und schloss die Augen. Er spürte, wie sich Shuichis linker Arm über seinen Rücken legte und er seine Schulter küsste.

„Ich gehe nie wieder drei Wochen lang weg." Als Yuki nicht reagierte, knabberte der Jüngere an dessen Ohr. Er wusste genau, dass Eiri das eigentlich gar nicht leiden konnte, denn, wie Shuichi zu Yukis Leidwesen herausgefunden hatte, war Eiri am Ohr schrecklich kitzlig.

Seufzend hob er den Kopf und küsste Shuichi kurz. Seine sandfarbenen Augen wanderten über das Gesicht des Jungen unter sich und er strich in Gedanken versunken über seine Unterlippe. Der stimulierende Reiz, der entstand, als Shuichi begann, seinen Finger mit seiner Zunge zu streicheln und sachte daran zu saugen, motivierte Yuki zu einem langen, für ihre Verhältnisse sehr leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Nach Luft schnappend, musste Eiri ihn schließlich beenden und sein Lächeln zeugte von Zufriedenheit.

„Hast du mich denn auch ein bisschen vermisst?" Shuichi zog ihn zu sich hinab, so dass Yuki seinen Kopf neben ihn legte.

„Wer hat sich denn in fremden Betten 'rumgetrieben?"

„Sie waren alle leer. Hiro und ich waren nie enthaltsamer!"

„Es gibt ja auch nichts Dümmeres, als sich mit einem Groupie einzulassen."

Shuichi ging nicht darauf ein und schloss die Augen. Nun wirkte er irgendwie angespannt. Nach einer knappen Minute sagte er schließlich: „Tatsuha war vorhin übrigens da."

„Ah ja?" Es interessierte Eiri nicht wirklich, was sein kleiner, durchtriebener Bruder tat. „Was wollte er?"

„Mich...", bekam er als Antwort und hob beide Augenbrauen.

„Sicher."

„Mich sprechen."

Yuki erhob sich und zog seine Hose an.

„Wo willst du hin?"

„Tee kochen."

„Und warum muss das jetzt sein?" Shuichi setzte sich auf.

„Weil ich keinen Bock auf deine blöden Scherze habe." Er streifte sich sein Hemd über und nahm seine Zigaretten vom Tisch.

„Leg die Dinger weg, sie bringen dich nur um!"

„Da habt ihr ja was gemeinsam." Trotzdem schmiss Yuki die Packung zurück auf den Tisch.

Shuichi hatten inzwischen seine Boxershorts übergezogen. Als er Yuki ansah, glitzerten Tränen der Enttäuschung in seinen dunkelblauen Augen. „Bist du zufrieden, ja? Hast ja bekommen, was du wolltest!", rief er.

Eiri konnte sich die bevorstehende Szene bildlich ausmalen, doch sein Gemüt ließ es bei Shuichi nicht zu, den Mund zu halten.

„Das hast du natürlich auch ganz selbstlos getan", meinte er.

Nein, das habe ich nicht!" Shuichi suchte Hose und T-Shirt zusammen. „Aber stell dir vor, ich hätte mich womöglich über ein _Hab sich auch vermisst_ gefreut! Du bist ein Arschloch, Yuki! Du kannst mich mal!"

Mit diesen Worten rannte Shuichi aus dem Zimmer und zurück blieb Eiri, der nun doch eine Zigarette anzündete und damit ans Fenster trat.

Obwohl es Frühling wurde, war die Innenstadt von Tokio immer noch grau und schmutzig; selbst in diesem recht noblen Viertel, in dem Yuki wohnte, regnete es an Tagen wie diesen unaufhörlich. Die Scheibe war noch nass von einem heftigen Schauer und Yuki spürte die Kälte von draußen durch seinen Körper kriechen, als er den Arm anlehnte, um sich abzustützen. In Gedanken versunken starrte er ins Leere.

Wenn Shuichi vieles verstanden hatte, dann ausgerechnet nicht, dass Eiri nicht gern über Gefühle sprach. Um sein Inneres preiszugeben, musste ihn etwas schob ziemlich mitnehmen. Zwar schrieb Eiri tiefschürfende Liebesromane, die Frauen regelrecht in Verzweiflung stürzten und sogar Männer anrührten (neuste Umfrageergebnisse), aber er trug sein Herz nicht so locker auf der Zunge wie Shindou, der, wenn ihm etwas nicht passte, herumschrie oder einfach einen neuen Song schrieb, um Schmerz zu verarbeiten. Zudem lagen Glück und Verzweiflung in der Fiktion auch nicht so nah beieinander wie im wirklichen Leben.

Eiri ging zurück zum Tisch und drückte seine Zigarette aus. Dann verließ er das Wohnzimmer.

Aus dem Badezimmer hörte er das Rauschen der Dusche und so drückte er vorsichtig die Türklinke herunter und betrat leise das Bad. Er setzte sich auf den Toilettendeckel und wartete.

Nach kurzer Zeit wurde das Wasser abgestellt, Shuichi öffnete die Tür der Duschkabine einen Spalt und angelte sich ein Handtuch von der Stange. Yuki bemerkte er erst, als er, mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften geschlungen, die Dusche verließ. Feindselig starrte er ihn einen Moment an, dann nahm er ein weiteres Handtuch und begann, seine Haare trocken zu rubbeln.

Eiri erhob sich langsam und trat hinter Shuichi, umfing ihn mit beiden Armen und sein Hemd, das er noch trug, klebte sogleich an Shuichis Rücken. Yuki küsste den Anderen auf seine linke Schulter.

„Es tut mir leid, okay?"

Er spürte, wie Shuichi eine Gänsehaut bekam, als sich ihre Blicke im Spiegel trafen. Dennoch schwieg der Sänger.

„Ich gehe jetzt auch schnell unter die Dusche und du wartest im Wohnzimmer auf mich, okay? Shuichi?"

Er nickte leicht, senkte den Kopf und machte sich aus der Umarmung frei und verließ, nur mit Handtuch bekleidet, das Badezimmer.

Yuki folgte ihm ins Schlafzimmer, wo er tatsächlich einiges an Chaos auf seinem Bett wiederfand. Um des Friedens Willen ignorierte er das allerdings zuerst einmal, holte sich seine Lieblingshose und seinen Lieblingspullover aus dem Schrank und verschwand im Bad.

Als er eine Viertelstunde später zurückkehrte, saß Shuichi auf dem Sofa, hatte die Beine angezogen und starrte vor sich hin.

Eiri trat zu ihm. „Na?" Als Shuichi den Kopf hob, beugte er sich hinunter und küsste ihn sanft. „Wieder alles in Ordnung?"

Shuichi nickte.

„Müde?"

„Sehr."

„Tee?"

Erneut nickte der Jüngere.

Yuki machte ihnen Tee und setzte sich zu seinem Freund. Sie schalteten den Fernseher ein und lehnte sich aneinander.

„Habe ich dir eigentlich mal erzählt", murmelte Shuichi nach einem langen Gähnen, „dass ich diesen Pulli mag? Er macht dich schrecklich sexy."

Yuki lächelte in seine Tasse hinein und zog seinen kleinen Charmeur näher, als das Porzellan zurück auf dem Tisch stand. „Spinner", sagte er liebevoll in Shuichis wirres Haar.

An diesem Abend ließ er sein Manuskript liegen. In den letzten drei Wochen, während Shuichi auf Tournee gewesen war, hatte er genug gearbeitet. So saß er still da, als er bereits wusste, dass Shuichi schlief und streichelte noch lange seinen Unterarm. Und als er ihn schließlich mit einiger Mühe ins Schlafzimmer trug, stellte er amüsiert fest, dass ihr Bett genauso ordentlich wie am Morgen war.

Erschöpft, aber glücklich sank er schließlich zu Shuichi aufs Bett, wickelte sie beide, so wie sie waren, in die Bettdecke und war bereits Minuten später eingeschlafen.

.o.O.o.

**Ende**

.o.O.o. .o.O.o. .o.O.o.


End file.
